Talk:Ravioli Academy
we need to have a wikia that doesn't have edit conflicts...--Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 21:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) LOL! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I know right!--Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 21:21, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I remember when I tried to get us a chat room, but nobody liked it. We could try that again. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) YOU ALL GET DETENTION FOR GIVING YOUR TEACHER EDIT CONFLICTS!!!! (LOL) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:23, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Nayld, I remeber that too! we should! and Sunshine don't give me detention (i beg you) JK--Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 21:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I remember the chat room!!! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 21:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I feel out of the loop. I don't even know what a chat room is. :( The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Basically Instant Messagin but with a ton of epople, all reading each other's messages. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) (Doesn't know what instant messaging is either) v.v;; The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Texting on the internet. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) OMG EDIT CONFLICTS ON THIS THING!--Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 21:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The chatroom that you chose was a huge nono for kids my age.--Good o'l Zekey! Talk to me, honey! 21:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Here's a tip: Copy before you save. If you get an edit conflict, go back to the page. Hit edit again, paste, save. Staying on the conflict page creates lag. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 21:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) What excactlly do we do pixie sis?--The Owester Say hi 21:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You're a student of Raviolipixieology and I'm your teacher. After every lesson we vote someone off. The last one standing gets their degree! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 21:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The chat room is much better though nayld ive alway done that copy stuff--Sorreltail or SorrelSay "hola" 23:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ???? I thought it said it ended on the 25th??? O woops there goes me.-Redflare. I MISSED SIGN_UPS WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA i am sad--Kenzen11-In a state of Despair 00:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry, dude. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 00:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Mmmm i am still sad--Kenzen11-In a state of Despair 00:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Drop Out Sorry bbut I have to drop out way too busy right now.-Redflare. I'll join in his place! Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 22:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Redflare, that's fine. Sorry, TDADJ, no more sign ups. Maybe next season! Sunshine + Ravioli 22:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Fine. -_-" can I work here at least. maybe like your on vacation or something? Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 22:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) You can hire him as a custodian to clean up our failed experiments. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I guess you could work at The Dropout Hangout if you want... Sunshine + Ravioli 18:02, 13 June 2009 (UTC) can fans go to the dropout hangout? --Sorrel 4everTalk to ME"! 18:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) SUNSHINE! It's been more than 1800 seconds, results now? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ya I was sick the day this happened so can I return? I swear, I had a stomach virus.----The most rocking skater ever! Well, would you like to talk to me? 02:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but no... I'm thinking of making a sequel though so you can join that ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 20:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) OK. Can I hang out with Pig then? PIG ROCKS!--Windmill, windmill for the land, 22:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) If I get voted out, you'll see me and Pig.-- God, save the queen! She ain't no human being! 22:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I really wish I hadn't been so inactive. I'm coming on here less and less and less now. The biggest fan of 12:10, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Its past the eighteenth the challenge should be over. Thanks for the reminder! Sunshine + Ravioli 22:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) C'mon...we need a winner here... --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 22:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *rythmicly chants*Winner Winner Winner----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 07:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC)